gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 9
Howto ? on Image galleries I've regularly been using the Add Gallery function to add images but realise there is no functionality (as far as I've been able to see) to add the licencing information to the uploaded image in the same way there is when you upload an individual "photo". I can't see any way for a user to modify these images to update the licence. Should I not be using this function or is there something I'm missing completely that will aloow me to input licence info? Smurfynz (talk) 03:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) iOS Hi, do you know how to access the Recent Wiki Activity page on iOS devices ? When I try I get a message saying that I need to set the appearance to "Wikia" in the settings, however when I check it it is already set to Wikia appearance. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Agreement Ok,VaultBoy, I will start to agree with you now.As I'm only online on weekends,let me know if there is anything happening in this wiki.Connery Jay (talk) 15:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Kart I don't think that they are different because of a "Go" in the name, this is roughly the same case as the Bobcat and Bobcat XL, Bullet and Bullet GT, Sandking and Sandking XL/SWB and Sabre GT and Sabre turbo, think about that, out of the "Go", what's the difference between Kart and Go Kart? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:03, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Yet i still think they are the same, it's not necessary to keep the pages separete (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Just to finish this debate about Kart and Go Kart, WildBrick said it only depends on your decision, so, do you really think that the same vehicle should have two pages because its name has a "Go" in Chinatown wars? Five members including Smashbro8 and Carl Johnson Jr. agreed to merge, that's your decision, after this, it will be done (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) To add on to this, I made a table like the one on Postal Van talk page. Oppose Merge *Different in-game name ("Kart" is more manufactured and "Go Kart" is more generic). *Different model and design. *Appears in separate GTA's and universes, and adding on the two above, makes it an entirely different non-related vehicle that should have it's own page. Support Merge *It's pretty much the same thing as Kart. Member Votes (At the moment - may change any time) *User:AndreEagle17 (Yes) *User:LS11sVaultBoy (No) *User:RainingPain17 (Yes) *User:Smashbro8 (In between) *User:WildBrick142 (No) *User:Smurfynz (Yes) 21:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Template Hi, a user has messed with the Template:Infobox vehicles , removing a few fields from the template. I fixed it now but could you leave him a message ? Thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 21:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban It's time to take care of our friend XPanettaa. I'm getting tired of this guy, ignoring all the warnings he was given (including yours), even denying the message he posted on your talk page was intimidation (see here). Mr. XPanettaa seems to ignore the Wiki has rules, and thinks he can do whatever he wants and that anyone that warns him deserves to be warned. Here's a list of what he's been up to : #Removing italics despite being warned twice (here and here) #Clearing warnings from talk page (here) #Inventing excuses to edit pages (here, I agreed ? lol) #Editing a talk page to score an edit and breaking the source code of the template (here) #Editing to get badges despite he's been warned and blocked by you for doing so (there) #Ignoring warnings Me and Monkeypolice tried to warn him, but as you can see in the link I posted on the top of the section he does not care and instead went crying on AndreEagle's talk page hoping he would warn us. I think it's really time to take care of him. IMO a block will not bring anything, as everytime he did not cared. What do you think ? RainingPain17 (talk) 11:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) PS: By the way, me and a couple of other uses would like to merge Security Car with the Dilettante , so it would be good to have your opinion (see here). RainingPain17 (talk) 13:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Glitch Hey Vaultboy I noticed a glitch in GTA SA. I had completed mission Cut Throat Business but did not completed mission Riot. I Just started the mission Riot but failed it by killing Sweet so that I can get the savana. But still the whole city was rioting.Myth hunter (talk) 12:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Tom, could you talk RainingPain17 about this with me? I'm getting really sick of this guy. He got his case file with reasons to block me and says that I'm innocent and guilty, even though there is no proof for that I'm innocent or guilty. When I was editing pages to get badges, Minkeypolice188 comes to warn me and RainingPain17 has his case file with reasons to block me to take revenge of me and says that I'm innocent. I don't want him with you to take care of me, because I didn't do anything wrong. I was doing minor edits to score points get badges or whatever I'm looking for and you would be glad to know that I'm doing this. XPanettaa (talk) 12:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello LS11VaultBoy, I just sent a request for me being a patroller, I had an advice of Smashbro and Rain, so I wanted you to vote and say your opinion about me as a patroller, may you do this please? :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) User This user is removing trivial facts from the pages Walton, Domo Arigato Domestoboto and Higgins Helitours everytime, even when i tell him not to remove it, can you please warn him before he does that again? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) He also removed the warning given to him by Andre Eagle. I have warned him for removing the warning. Hunter(Talk) 16:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Also, SeanDrew is back with another sockpuppet account. And also it's been one week I submitted my request, so in case Tom is not here maybe you can close it. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I was just coming here to say that. :) added as a section in case it gets lost in the flood. Smurfynz (talk) 20:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You may have missed this, buried where it was, but he has returned and tried adding staff templates to his user profile http://gta.wikia.com/User:Big_Connery_Bond?diff=695976&oldid=695975 Needs a ban, pronto. Smurfynz (talk) 10:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Typo There is a typo in your crew page Amityvile where instead of more it is given as moer you can find it in the line where it states that it is a more family based industry. I would have edited it but as I don't have the rights so I am informing about this typo to you. Happy Birthday Happy birthday! AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 11:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Back in business Hey Tom! You're back in business I see, Happy Birthday! We all missed you, see you in December 25th. (talk) 14:36, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday Vaultboy!Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday Tom. Hope you had a good one. SJWalker (talk) 21:37, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello can you tell me from where you got this PIC? imghttp://i.imgur.com/OoU4lYk.png[/img] Hey If you get back to your computer, leave me a message, because I'd like to ask you something. BTW, I removed some blatant spam by a sockpuppet (currently blocked). Oh, and for Xmas: http://i.imgur.com/Ew8JiEJ.gif 21:53, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I thought that we could enable here imgur links (that allow us to directly show images). This would allow us to use personal images without the need to upload them to the Wiki and all. They do that on other Wikis and I like it. It's a MediaWiki change. 09:17, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::K. BTW I hope you'll stay now. Admins are quite inactive except you Tom and Ilan. 09:23, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh and BTW, maybe you could delete this. This guy warned Rhem for no apparent reason. 09:25, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just noticed it, this blog is in the News category for some reason. 17:07, December 25, 2014 (UTC) (Reset Indent) This guy creates fanon pages. 12:46, December 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Inactive Staff I haven't noticed a huge issue with vandals really; as is to be expected, we get a few. But there hasn't really been a problem in recent memory. Sockpuppets cause a few problems, but they're rarely urgent matters. I'd be fine with another active admin though, if the community believes it's necessary. But it has to be a qualified user, not just someone who's active. I haven't seen much interest from users in regards to becoming admins either. Tom Talk 00:17, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :As I've said I don't think it's necessary as your main reason (vandals) isn't really a big problem for us. But I'd be fine with another admin if he is the right guy. RainingPain17 seems like a good editor, and you're right, he is always reporting stuff, so I'd be interested to see a request from him. We're currently discussing adding a couple of new rights to patrollers so they can enforce the image policy better, so he has some good ideas on helping the wiki. Promoting a patroller would mean we would have three patroller vacancies, so we may need to look toward promoting those vacancies too; in case users aren't aware. Tom Talk 09:56, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, I saw your message to The Tom saying that RainingPain would be a good admin, so I have to say, even though Rain report vandals and make some good edits, there's still some issues about him, i'll tell you that Smashbro8 and WildBrick142 had to call him for his behavior, I can't explain everything here, but if you wanna know what i'm talking about, see User talk:Monkeypolice188, i'm telling you, the only problem with Rain is his behavior, and if there's one patroller that should be an admin, it's Carl Johnson Jr. :: Also, i'll send another promotion request by january, I still want to be a patroller. (talk) 12:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi, I've decided to request for patroller rights. Could you leave a vote here? Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 14:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Block an account Hey I use to use this account but now I abanoded it, because I request a disable on it because some user on another page wanted to track my IP down: User:Meters is my old account and can you block it infinity cause I opened a new account, but I am not using it for sockpuppetry in case. Suspiciousman29 (talk) 18:54, December 29, 2014 (UTC)SuspiciousMan29 Block http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Flashbash000?diff=731843&oldid=731841 It'll be his third block. 21:20, December 29, 2014 (UTC) how do you remove the scope on the marksman rifle? that scope has bothered me since I got it.--Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook (talk) 21:34, December 29, 2014 (UTC)Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook Block Tom, please block this guy, I reported him to The Tom 2 days ago but I think he didn't see my message, and this guy should be blocked for infinite, as he was blocked 3 times already. He keeps adding false information to the articles, see here, it's one of his multiple false info edits (talk) 14:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hey, a week ago Boomer made a request at the Community Noticeboard to re-affiliate the GTA Myths wiki, and it was closed as successful. But it wasn't added to this. Can you do this? Thx. 08:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Tom forgot to block this sockpuppet, could you do it? Thanks. 11:10, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppet Tom, i'm here again reporting Claude Speede's sockpuppet, see Beta Vehicles, Mafia Sentinel and FBI Car, I had to undo all his edits. (talk) 15:03, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Whale I created that page and now I saw that it was really a Humpback Whale instead of a Blue Whale, why did you remove the "displaytitle"? (talk) 21:12, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. (talk) 21:15, January 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Staff Pic I'd like to use this one. If it's possible, I'd also like to have the Catalan flag next to my nickname. If not, no problem :) Greetings. DocVinewood (talk) 17:41, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : And for me, I'd like this one and I see you've already managed to get the right flag. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 22:03, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : If you're changing staff pics can you stick this one on mine? Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 22:29, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh, and when you removed Rainingpain17, you didn't add him to the former patrollers list. smurfy (coms) 23:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Also, when you edit the Staff page again please fix the typo in my nickname ;) DocVinewood (talk) 12:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, if I can't use that one I choose Tenpenny's artwork, I think the pic's size is similar to the rest. DocVinewood (talk) 19:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Confused I'm not sure why he's done that, I've mentioned it to him, though I now see that you have too. Tom Talk 19:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) User Hey Tom, a user called 75988 does not stop adding unnecessary info and changing the main picture of Shawn Fonteno and Hassan Johnson to a lower-quality, unlicensed picture, it seems that he was blocked twice already, he didn't listen to any patroller's warning, can you block him please? (talk) 22:28, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Probation Can you vote on this? Leo68 (talk) 02:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you stick the vote on the community noticeboard? Leo68 (talk) 17:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Police Stinger Image Ahh, thanks for sorting that out! :) (talk) 18:00, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ye!, i live in LS18, Cookridge! LS11 is around 8-9 miles from me! (talk) 19:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Im not really into football tbh.. but its cool to know someone on this wiki near me, thats quite a rareity!. (talk) 19:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) England I'm a Brit too Tom, living in England's fine city of Norwich. SJWalker (talk) 20:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) It is a nice city. I've been through Leeds a couple of times but never visited though. SJWalker (talk) 20:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) FIB Helicopter I've reinstated the merge template, see the talk page, Wildbrick142 and JBanton had discussed previously but it appears to have been forgotten. I don't believe it qualifies as a beta vehicle to deserve separation. smurfy (coms) 21:15, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Could you decide (and confirm) wether we should delete the 'fire hydrant' page, it is stupidly useless, you might aswell make pages about road signs, streetlights and toilets if it were aloud! (talk) 19:25, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Crew pages Thanks for the move on that new one but I note there also appear to be a bunch under /Crew instead of /Crews. smurfy (coms) 00:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Vandal . Cheers. smurfy (coms) 21:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Vandals here and here, they're adding nonsense content, such as "New Zealand" as Tommy Vercetti's nationality and all description of the page as "He is a dead protagonist", they need to be blocked for good. (talk) 15:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Quick Q? Alright, so I'm wondering how you would put one of those tables on a page? Like one of those vehicle tables they have when a DLC gets released? If you could respomd back it would be great! Mortsnarg (talk) 17:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, but it doesn't show up for me on an actual wiki page, only on my personal page. I'm trying to get a table for weapons on the Heist Update page. There's only one weapon that's actually confirmed and has a picture to it, the Flare Gun, and I thought that there should be a table to it to make it all nice and neat. I'm wondering if it's a problem with the browser I'm using right now or that basic users can't put a table in or something else. One again thank you for the response. Mortsnarg (talk) 17:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks man! You and Smurfz have been a big help. I don't want to pester you or be annoying but how do actually get the table to look like the other vehicle/ weapons tables? Like what dimensions would you need for one weapon on the table? Thank you! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Staff pic This one , without the Rockstar and TBoGT logos and more focused to his face and his gun please :) (talk) 19:34, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Sweeeet! Thanks man! (talk) 17:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Block needed Here. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 05:51, January 16, 2015 (UTC) yo I was bored so I did the image work for the staff page. I re-sized Andre's, Leo's and Smurfynz's avatars and made this for DocVinewood, since his current staff avatar is the artwork itself. 16:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :PS: Set all the staff avatars to 125px on the page to match the others. 17:09, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Vandal This user have been causing some trouble. 558050 Talk 22:33 January 16, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism This user has been translating the Catalina page and tried to "insult" both myself and 558050 when we've reverted his edits. Could you do something about it please Tom? Cheers. SJWalker (talk) 00:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Image policy howto Can you please have a read and add any suggestions for improvements to the suggestion section. smurfy (coms) 02:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Future Prospects? With Ilan standing down, I think you'd be the best to take his position. You're the most active admin, quick thorough and hard working, and you've been an admin for just under two years. I'd think about it if I were you. It could be a step up. Leo68 (talk) 20:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Good luck, you'll get a yes from me! Leo68 (talk) 20:29, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : I was about to say the same thing, you'll get a yes from me too. (talk) 21:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : We're going to need another bureaucrat but there's not anyone who is really up to the job :/ Leo68 (talk) 21:23, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : I told Tom to promote you straight away. I don't know if he will. If I'm in line for admin, I'll give you help getting the wiki up and running again. Leo68 (talk) 21:28, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Congrats man. The next few days will be hectic getting new Patrollers, Admins and a Bureaucrat in. Leo68 (talk) 21:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : If this admin job is mine can you close the vote as successful. I don't want to cause problems but your first moves should be setting up demotion requests for Thomas0802, JBanton and Tony 1998 because they've been inactive for too long. As for Dan you'll need him for now due to his inactive state. We are all backing you. Day 1 of the new wiki starts here! Leo68 (talk) 21:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: JBanton is active. As mentioned on Leo's blog, I suspect Thomas0802 was going to step down too. Dan promoted me so he's not entirely inactive. smurfy (coms) 22:00, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Another request for promotion. 558050 is applying for a Patroller position. Leo68 (talk) 04:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: @Smurfynz. Incorrect. JBanton does not show up often and only edits vehicle pages. ( ) 04:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights while you apply for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Page Name Hey Tom. Could you please change the name of this page to Television in GTA IV? This page is more about the television feature as a hole rather then just the TV shows. The page about Television in GTA V also has this name. Thanks. 558050 Talk 18:26 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, congrats man. Good to see an active user get a promotion like that! (talk) 21:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats mate. I've given you b'crat rights. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask, I'll do my best to reply. 22:10, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your new rights. :) -AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) on 22:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion Tom. It's a shame that The Tom and Ilan are leaving but they're leaving the page in safe hands. SJWalker (talk) 23:14, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming B'crat! --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on your promotion, you deserve it :) DocVinewood (talk) 09:38, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats man!Hunter(Talk/ ) 12:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC)